Character Profiles
There have been many characters in Doctor Who 12th Regeneration, from the team itself to the enemies. 'Doctor' The Doctor Past Doctor: '(In the Children In Need Special, The Doctor's TARDIS time crashes with another Doctor's TARDIS, and meets the Doctor from the Past, in the period before the Western Heights so they have to both figure of what the signal is and how to get out of the time crash which they do and they both go back into their own timelines) 'Companions Daisy Adams Joel Brown Future Joel: '(Joel from the Future arrives at the door of the TARDIS seeking help due to in the future the evil timelord Omega destroying the Earth by killing Joel in the Past so he goes back in time and sees the Doctor and they both go on an adventure together and stop Omega once more and he then returns back to the future. Kristian Wilkinson 'Villains/Monsters The Killrdogs Butch Creeper Bomobum Omega The Destroyer The Darkness Zoltag the Last Alien The Vashta Navada Princess Jloe and The Ghost Husband Agent Miles The Sun and the Moon The Veil The Devil The Forest The Dream Lord The Fire and Ice Demon The Nightmare Man The Weeping Angels The Daleks The Cybermen The Master 'Others' Nicole Johnson: '''(The youngest of the Three, As she was adopted, She is imaginative but abit unreliable in a difficult situation, her and her two sister meet the Doctor and he changes their lives forever.) '''Played By Chelsea Vu Bella Johnson:' ('The oldest of the Three, She is strong, independent and Feisty and is willing to risk her live for her sisters, but is quite gullible in the sense that she has no control, when he gets taken over by the Evil Omega) Played By Ashley Pindi Kirsten Johnson: '''(The Middle Child, She is shy but also Smart and is able to logically think herself a solution to a problem which came in handy (when Nicole,Bella and The Doctor where knocked out by Omega's Gas). '''Played By Tia Grant The Waitress/Tramp: '''(She's there in different time zones as different incarnations of herself helping the Doctor in many situation whether it may be tell him about what's going on or just taking his order. '''Played By Angel Grant ' "Tony" The Doctor's Number 1 Fan:' (Seen in the Series 1 Christmas Special it appears to be that the Doctor is famous and is known by many especially this hyperactive fan called Tony and is shocked when he finally comes face to face with his idol.) Played By Joel Draper News Presenter: '''(Seen also in the Series 1 Christmas Special and the Series 3 Finale, he tells the news in a comical and exaggerated way and whenever the Doctor watches it bad things happen). '''Played By Aidan Macdonald Princess Jloe: '''(Seen in Series 2 Episode 5 is a evil Princess that had put a love curse on her own planet to marry her husband a ghost, and tricks the Doctor into trying to marry them both but fails and the Doctor destroys the Planet's Empire) '''Played By Joel Draper Various Voices: '''(Done by Daniel Sembuga to simulate a character such as a Scientist or a Person or Ghost in the story) '''Joseph Black: (Seen in the Series 2 Finale is Joseph's close friend whom tell Joel and The Doctor about a evil forest that kills people and steals their spirits, he helps assist in the adventure but is killed in the cross fire and the Doctor cannot save him). Played By Justin Agbarshai "April" Little Girl: '''(Seen in Series 3 Episode 3, She is being terriorised by a monster living in her wardrobe and her plea for help summons the Doctor after he is separated from Kristian and the TARDIS.) '''Played Lindsay Rios Mickey Smith: '''(Once travelled with the tenth Doctor, Mickey returns in Series 3 Episode 8 as the leader of U.N.I.T's space base and a father of two from another companion Martha Jones, he joins the Doctor in his adventure where they discover their deadliest foe, the Daleks which kill him when saving the Doctor's Life.) '''Played By Aidan Macdonald